batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyro
Pyro is the fourth episode of [[The Young Knight (season 1)|The Young Knight season 1]]. Script Teaser *Ext. Gotham City - (Night) (Pan through the city landscapes; and then we hear a song playing in the background) *Ext. Idle Cliffs (Cuts to the view of cliffs as we see teens partying while we hear the song “Stronger” by Kayne West playing on the radio as the kids are dancing; then in the background) (We see Bruce and Leo in the party) Leo: This party is fun huh? Bruce: (Looking at him like totally not in the mood) Leo: What’s the matter man bummed about last week? Bruce: Kind of. Leo: Well, this is the best time for you to relax and move on. I know you love Julie as a friend, but do you think you are taking it a little bit too far loving her as a girlfriend. Bruce: No I’m not. Leo: So what’s the problem? Bruce: It’s just that since I lost my trust for Julie, it’s been hard trying to get it back. Leo: Maybe I can talk to her and see if I can put down these battlefields. Bruce: I don’t want you to be in the middle. Leo: It’s too late; I’m best friends to both of you. Being in the middle is my job. Bruce: Guess it won’t hurt. (While Bruce and Leo is still talking and as the song continues, the camera shifts to several teens is having a bonfire; one of them is a young male jock with sandy blonde hair is Adrian Sanders) Adrian: Who likes the party? Everyone: We do (Adrian’s friend, Tom Ceilo, addresses the others) Tom: Who wants to get wasted? Everyone: We do Yeah Adrian: This is going to be the best year ever Tom: Hey man, you know what time it is. Adrian: No. Tom: It’s Wildstyle time Adrian: Oh yeah (As they both high five, the camera zoom into the fire pits as we see a fire particle glowing in a purple-like stuff resembling to the Phoenix chemical as it flies into Adrian’s nostrils. The particle suddenly flies into the nerves connecting from the nostrils to the brain and then the camera zooms away from the eyes then we zoom away from Adrian’s face) Adrian: (Feeling strange) Whoa? Tom: You’re okay? Adrian: I’m fine... let’s do the wildstyle (Adrian walks away as Tom feel something is not right) (Cuts to another section of the cliffs as we continue to hear the song playing as we see teens swarming near the edge as we see a stage with Tom and Adrian) Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, time for wildstyle Everyone: (Screaming in joy and jumping up and down) (We see Bruce and Leo in the screaming crowd as well) Leo: Why is everyone is acting like a pack of wild hogs. Bruce: Maybe it is because of wildstyle. Leo: Maybe so. (Shifts back to the stage as we see Adrian and Tom pumping up the crowd as the song still continues) Tom: Pump it up Adrian: Let the part started Whoohoo (Thinking about the firepits and all of the sudden each firepit erupts in a stream of flames) (Everyone is from wild and happy to scare and worry when the pits are blazing in a fire eruption; shifts to Adrian as he just realized he thought of something and it instantly becomes fire, unbeknownst to him the camera shifts to Bruce as he is the only one who saw what happened; Adrian looks to the crowd as he sees Bruce as Bruce is looking at him as the song “Stronger” ends fading into...) ends OPENING CREDITS I *Ext. Gotham High School - (Next day) (Cuts to the next day as we see the school) *Int. Hallway (Cuts inside as we see Bruce and Leo walking down the hall talking about what happened at the wildstyle bonfire last night) Leo: How about that bonfire; saw anything unusual? Bruce: Yeah, saw those firepits erupt like Mt. Olympus. Leo: Probably it was part of the show. Bruce: Show? I think someone made it to look that way. Leo: Who? Bruce: I think Adrian. Face it, once he said let the party started he look at the firepits and boom each pit was erupted in flames. Leo: First with Julie, now this. I think reading those books had made you really soft. Bruce: Listen, I think he is one of those Phoenix-induced freaks. Leo: Adrian, make me laugh. Bruce: Wait a minute, that coach Julie saw at that modeling company and that girl who dated Jason each had a ability. Leo: One turned out to be a freak who was stealing youth and the other had some crooked doctor shot her with the chemical to make her jump high; who knows someone might have set those firepits off and you think its Adrian. Bruce: I seen his eyes. Leo: Great. *Int. Mr. Neal’s English III class (Cuts to Mr. Neal’s class as Leo and Bruce is entering just in time as they sit down; while Bruce is sitting down, he sees Adrian as Adrian sees him) Adrian: You have a problem with me? Bruce: No Adrian: (Sharing a weird look as he turns his head to the chalkboard) Bruce: (Shares the same look too as he looks at the chalkboard still thinking he might have set those firepits off) *Ext. Gotham Police Department (Cuts to see the police department then inside) *Int. Commissioner Wood’s office (Cuts to the commissioner’s office as we see Woods on the phone with Lucius) Comm. Woods: Are you sure that the Phoenix chemical is powerful as dangerous as you say it is. Lucius (phone): I checked our analysis once, twice, and three times and it still diagnosed as it is still dangerous. Comm. Woods: I don’t want Gotham to be a quarantine city because of this chemical. Lucius (phone): There’s nothing in my power to reverse this; all I want is to find the cause of the chemical explosion. Comm. Woods: I’m starting to think that it was just the weather. Lucius (phone): I have a feeling that someone done it more than a mere lighting strike. Comm. Woods: We will find the cause, in the meantime you said a Leo Foster had a folder that might contained the information we need. Lucius (phone): He still got it, I need to see if there’s a way to retrieve. Comm. Woods: Before you do anything, I hope you get that folder. (Megan enters as Woods hangs up and discusses the essays) Det. Alder: Sorry to bother, but do you have a case for me. Comm. Woods: I don’t, but when the time comes you will be the first one.to know. Det. Alder: Thank you. (Walking out) (The commissioner sees her leaving as he still wonder about the discussion he had with her) *Ext. Powers Mansion (Cuts to a view of the mansion) *Int. Library (Cuts to the library as we see Jason trying to get back to the laptop where he found the EuroTron transition, and then Victor storms in) Victor: You got a lot of nerve. Jason: Sorry to make your mind vague, but you deceived more like a pedestrian waling on the street. Victor: I wonder how was your freak date went with Marissa, but I forgot she went to Thailand. Jason: What do you want? Victor: Just trying to make a son happy. Jason: Jumping from a liar to a full-fledged hero. And what about your transition for EuroTron? Victor: How you know about that, I thought my accounts were transferred back to my secret file. Jason: I don’t remember it, but I do know who been hacking at your systems. Victor: Who? Jason: (full of courage) Me! Victor: (Getting his hands on Jason’s shirt) I want my fund! Jason: Too late, if you want it back, I guess you half to fight me for it. Victor: (Getting his hands off Jason’s shirt) Hope he put the right mediation. If you want a war, you got one. (Leaves) (Shifts to see Jason wondering about the funds and realize he may not have enough of the EuroTron account) *Int. Gotham High - Gym (Cuts to the school then to the gym as we see Bruce, Leo, along with Adrian, Tom, and all the other junior boys head on the basketball floor as we see three climbing ropes) Coach Tyler: Time for the ropes! (Blowing the whistle) Let’s go, go go! (Blowing the whistle again) (Shifts to see all the boys climbing the ropes up and down; we then see Adrian coming down to Bruce’s way) Adrian: I challenge you, Bruce to a race. Bruce: Please, what you think I am one of a low-level peeps you can control. Adrian: Seeing how you don’t have no father, I guess being a wuss suits you. Bruce: (Getting angry) You are on! (Tom and Leo try to stay back as Leo warns Bruce) Leo: You don’t have to do this. Bruce: He made fun of my father, so I want him. Coach Tyler: If we want this race going, let’s get it going. (Shifts to see Bruce and Adrian climbing on their ropes trying to race to the top; as Bruce almost get to the top, Adrian thinks about his rope crashing down and all of the sudden the camera views Bruce’s rope and a section of the rope is burned; the rope snaps as Bruce loses his balance on the rope and hits the ground hard falling unconsciousness) (Leo and the coach tries to revive him as the other guys form a circle and Adrian trying to believe he is innocent tries to see what happened as the camera zoom to Bruce still unconsciousness) (Fades out) I ends II *Ext. Gotham High School (Cuts to a view of the school) *Int. Nurse’s Room (Cuts to the room as we see in Bruce’s POV; he wakes up and sits up quickly trying to figure what happened; the school nurse, the coach, and Leo surrounds him) Bruce: What the...? Leo: Whoa, whoa Goldie... Bruce: What happened? Leo: You had a nasty fall. Nurse: You suffered a mild concussion, yet you’re fine. Coach Tyler: Are you alright, kid? Bruce: I’m fine Nurse: You’re sure. Bruce: I’m fine. (Walking out) Leo: I’ll watch him. (Heads out) (The camera leaves off Coach Tyler and the school nurse) *Ext. PowerCorp (Cuts to a view of PowerCorp then we head inside the CEO office) *Int. Victor’s office (Cuts inside to Victor’s office as we see Jason sneaking in and heading to his dad’s desk where we see his father’s computer; Jason enters in the password as many times he can and then we notice he types Omega inside the computer and it automatically logs in) (Jason looks as he drags the mouse to a folder with the omega symbol, “S”, the folder automatically invalids the action and then Jason move the cursor over to the next file, “Other”. He click that and we see a lot of sub-folders where one of them has EuroTron. Jason pulls out his flashdrive and saves the info into it as he gets it out and exits the office; unbeknownst to him, the camera shifts back to the computer as we see the EuroTron file that was transferred into Jason’s flashdrive we notices the file was a camouflaged virus) *Int. Labs (Cuts down to the building then to the labs as we see another computer; the camera zooms out as we see a scientist who just worked on that computer) Doctor: The virus has been sent and it has been downloaded onto a separate drive. Victor: (Appears mysteriously and smiling) Very good, Dr. Benson. Dr. Benson: Sir, if I may, why send your son a corrupt file knowing it was just a scam thinking it was this EuroTron account. Victor: My son will have his own problems when he deals with that; in the meantime, continue working on Zephyr; contact Birch and tell him to meet me in my office. (Exiting the labs along with some security) Dr. Benson: Yes sir. (Heading out to another section of the labs) (The camera leaves off Dr. Benson walking off) *Ext. Gotham High School - Courtyard (Cuts back to the high school as we see Bruce walking and then we see Leo catching up) Leo: Bruce Wait up Bruce: I can’t I got to go. Leo: What really happened at the gym? Bruce: (Stops as he answer that question) The rope didn’t snap on accident, it was burned. Leo: Wait, what? The rope was burned it made it look like it was snap by accident. Bruce: I bet my two cents it was Adrian. Leo: The same Adrian you accused for sparking up the firepits back at the bonfire. Bruce: Exactly, I’m positive he is one of those phoenix- freaks. Leo: How can we prove he done it? Bruce: You don’t have to. (He walks off) Leo: Bruce Great, just great. (Walks off the other way) (Shifts to the shrubs as we see Julie coming out hearing the whole thing and walks away) *Ext. Gotham City (Cuts to the city then to a street as we see Adrian walking and then stop at a corner from where the bank is across the street; he slides in a alley, and wonders if stealing a bank is really necessary and then he hold out his right hand and a fireball appears; he smiles as he now understand there’s no going back) (Fades out) II ends III *Ext. Gotham City (View of the city then shifts to the bank) *Ext. First National Bank (Cuts to the view of the bank outside as we see Adrian putting on a ski mask carrying his booksack, the he enters the bank) *Int. Bank Lobby (Cuts inside as we see Adrian with the ski mask on and starts threatening everyone) Adrian: Get down Get down, now (Everyone get on the floor as the banktellers are terrified inside their booths; one of them speaks up) Bankteller: You don’t have a gun; you’re just faking us to thinking you’re armed. Adrian: (Laughing) Oh, I’m armed... (He sees the couch and tries to concentrate) (The camera sees the couch suddenly spark on fire as everyone backups and is so scared even more) Adrian: ...And I’m dangerous (The bank manager have enough and decides to agree with his plans) Bank manager: What do you want? Adrian: What you think, I’m stealing Bank manager: You leave my people out of this; you’re not touching that vault and I don’t care if you have a firepower. Adrian: Doesn’t matter; I didn’t need you anyway. (He sees the vault door and throws a very fast fireball where it instantly melts through the door) Bank manager: How can that vault door.... (Stunned) Adrian: Didn’t I told you I was dangerous. (Running inside the vault and takes almost $175,000 in twenties and tens; he then escapes with the cash inside his booksack) Bank manager: Hey, hey Come back here (Looking at one of this employees) Call the police. (Then he looks at where the theif escaped and stolen almost one-third of a million dollars) *Ext. Old Abandoned City Warehouse - Int. (Cuts to the old warehouse then inside as we see Julie starting to clean up) Julie: (cleaning up the warehouse by picking up and throwing waste pieces away) Leo: (enters the building as he is suddenly amazed) Wow, this place is nice. Julie: It’s not clean up. Leo: Oh, it’s just that this building reminds me of my grandmother’s house, old and rickety. Julie: It’s not that done, but it will be when I put the final touches. Leo: You lease this place. Julie: No, but I want to so I hope to make this building into a hangout stop. In fact why are you here? Leo: I’m here for you to stop what you’re doing to Bruce, even though we are friends. Julie: What am I doing? Leo: I don’t know. Julie: Well whatever you or Bruce think I’m doing, I’m not doing it. Leo: Okay, so as a friend to friend, what are you doing? Julie: It’s just that Bruce lost my trust and will be kind of hard to get it back. Leo: (Checking his phone) I’m late. I got to go. Julie: Wait, did Bruce send you here. Leo: Actually, I did; I know like you know that we can’t have Bruce to have his heartbroken. If you want to continue distrusting him that’s fine, but one way you have to come around someday. That’s what friends are for. (Seeing his phone) Sorry, Julie I got to go now before my dad kills me. (Running out) (Julie stops what she is doing and starts pondering about what Leo just said) *Ext. G.P.D - Int. Alder’s Desk (Cuts to the police station then inside as we see Det. Alder looking through previous case files that each had one thing in common, each suspect is a suspected Phoenix-induced freak) Det. Alder: (Looking through each of the files seeing suspected and possible freaks; she then stumbles on one file as she reads one of the suspected freaks is Bruce Wayne; shocked, she tries to figure out more until she hears another detective) Det. Moore: (Yelling) We got one! Det. Alder: What’s the matter? Det. Moore: Bank robbery at the First National Bank. Det. Alder: I’ll go with you. Det. Moore: Alright. (Heading out) (Det. Alder notices the file that has Bruce Wayne as a phoenix-freak, but she promised Moore and she heads out as the camera shifts then zooms to the file as we see the picture of Bruce) *Ext. Street (Cuts to a different street as we see Adrian walking off with the $175, 000 in cash inside his booksack and he suddenly collides with Bruce) Adrian: Why you...Bruce?! Bruce: Adrian! You got a lot of explaining to do as well tell me how one minute there’s a object and the next its on fire. Adrian: Maybe I got that Mars touch. Bruce: You look like a Pluto to me. Adrian: (Getting angry as the camera sees a street bin on fire) You got a nerve Wayne. Bruce: (Seeing the bin on fire then his booksack filled with money) What did you do? Adrian: (Noticing he seen the money) I just done what no successful thief have done before. Bruce: Bring back that money now! Adrian: I got one, meet me at Pier 37; and we settle this once and for all. (Walking off) (The camera sees Bruce worrying about the safety of the city knowing with Adrian on the loose) (Fades out) III ends IV *Ext. Wayne Manor - Porch - Night (Cuts to the manor then to the porch as we see Julie ringing the doorbell; Alfred answers as he tries to help her with something) Julie: Hello, Alfred. Alfred: Hello, Ms. Madison. What can I do for you this fine night. Julie: I want to know if Bruce is here. Alfred: Actually, I didn’t see him enter the house since the morning he left for school. Julie: So he never showed up. Alfred: As of right now, yes. Julie: I know you are going to wait for him and I want to know if I can wait with you. Alfred: It will be my pleasure. (Showing her in) (She enters the house as Alfred closes the door) *Ext. Pier 37 (Cuts to the docks then to the pier as we see Bruce walking) Bruce: Adrian Adrian I’m here Where are you? (Suddenly we hears a voice) Voice: Here! Bruce: (Turns around to see the voice is coming from the warehouse, so he enters the building) Voice: Come on... *Int. Pier 37 Warehouse (Cuts inside to the warehouse as we Bruce entering trying to find the source from that voice, but knows its Adrian, yet don’t know where is he) (The camera then shifts to a couple of boxes as we see Adrian walking out and Bruce at the center of the building; they both face off) Adrian: Nice uh! Bruce: Where’s the money? Adrian: Why you want to know. Bruce: Because it’s not for you, so where is it. Adrian: Okay, the money is inside a barge outside this warehouse. Bruce: Now you need to stop what you’re doing. Adrian: Sorry, I can’t. (Instantly shows a fireball and throws it at Bruce) (Bruce dodges the attack as Adrian continues to throw countless of fireballs at Bruce as Bruce does his best to dodge them as each fireball flies inches through him. Bruce hides by couple of boxes as Adrian wastes no time to search each box and starts throwing fireballs breaking each one; Bruce dodges just in time as Adrian is getting to his boiling point) (The warehouse suddenly erupts in fire as Bruce is surprised and we see Adrian’s eyes popping out as he is blowing steam; the building is surrounding in flames and the only spot not to be engulf in flames is the exit where Bruce sees it’s the opportunity to take it, but Adrian is so invested with anger he don’t want to leave) Bruce: Adrian, come on Adrian: No I’m not going and neither or you (Adrian throws one last fireball as Bruce runs quickly to outside for more leverage, and the camera sees Adrian in full fury) *Ext. Pier 37 (Cuts back outside the pier as we se Bruce dodging one last fireball and then out of the nowhere we see the warehouse blows up as every window explodes; Bruce backs up a little, but still can’t hide the fact Adrian was in there) Det. Alder: (Appears) Bruce. What are you doing here? Bruce: I got lost and I didn’t know that this warehouse was on fire. Det. Alder: Playing innocence. I get that, but next time be honest to me Bruce. Bruce: I will. (Remembering the money) Oh, if you need to find the money from that bank robbery; its located in a barge somewhere out here. Det. Alder: Thanks. (Wondering how he know about the money) Curious, if you know where the stolen money is, where is the thief? Bruce: Let’s just said he got burned. Det. Alder: Thanks again. Bruce: (About to walk off until he stops by Det. Alder) Det. Alder: I had a crazy feeling that suspecting you was one of those phoenix freaks. Bruce: Whatever says that is untrue, but thanks for telling me. (Walking off) (The camera zooms away from Det. Alder standing and Bruce walking off as the warehouse is still burning and we can hear the sirens of the fire trucks coming) (Fades out) IV ends V *Ext. Powers Mansion - Int. Library (Cuts to the view of the mansion then to the library as we see Victor checking on several documents while sitting on his chair next to his desk and see his son as the camera shifts to where Jason is located) Victor: What’s the matter son thought you seen a ghost? Jason: The ghost you are is a manifestation of my disgust. Victor: You disappoint me. Jason: How can I if you was the one who disappoints me. Victor: (Standing up) How dare you! Do you know who you are talking to? Jason: I know; you’re the man I am ashamed as my father. Victor: What have I done to make you so heated against me. Jason: Why don’t you ask your doctor friend, Benson and that virus you two planted in my flashdrive. Victor: Excuse me? Jason: Don’t excuse me, you use that doctor to send a virus so I thought it was part of that EuroTron account and that I don’t have memory of anything about it. Victor: (Acting surprised) I’m sorry son, I didn’t know Dr. Benson would go that far; I didn’t know. Jason: Oh, everything winds up not being your fault. Well, dad hate to say it, but there will be a time where you face your crime. Victor: Trust me son my perdition is long overdue. Jason: And so is your ego. (Walking off and exits the library) (Shifts to see Victor’s kind of serious face) *Ext. PowerCorp (Cuts to a view of the building) *Int. Labs (Cuts to the building then to the labs as we see Dr. Benson working on the unknown Zephyr project on his computer, but he hears a strange noise) Dr. Benson: Hello?! Hello!? (Thought of hearing a noise, but continues working on his computer) (The camera shifts to the back of his head and all of the sudden a syringe gun plunges into his neck as Dr. Benson feels a strange feeling; the camera views his face is being compacted with a unknown sensation and that he totally loses his sense of touch and falls like a zombie; the camera shifts to the mysterious assailant, who looks middle-aged with black hair and has a tall stature, as he types something on Benson’s computer and the camera views the computer screen as everything about Project Zephyr is deleted. The mysterious assailant exists in the shadows as Dr. Benson one minute vision and touch paralyzed as he saw the whole thing and then suddenly dies) *Ext. Wayne Manor - Int. Foyer (Cuts to the view of the manor then inside the foyer as Bruce enters to see Alfred waiting for him with open arms) Alfred: Master Bruce! Welcome back, where have you been? Bruce: I had to stop a freak that controls fire. Alfred: I hope you squashed that firefly. Bruce: It wasn’t that bad; he kind of burn himself out. Alfred: That’s good too. Bruce: (Walking in the study as he sees Julie sleeping on the couch) Julie? Alfred: Oh yes, I forgot Ms. Madison came earlier to visit you, but I told her you didn’t came back. So we decided to wait for you. Bruce: She waited for me. Alfred: Exactly; I assisted her to leave and wait tomorrow, but she said she would stay here and wait for you. Bruce: (Showing a happy smirk) Thanks Alfred! Alfred: And now that you’re here, I can go upstairs and take my rest for the day. Good night, Master Bruce. Bruce: Night Alfred. (The camera shifts to Julie sleeping on the couch as we see a cover put on her as Bruce smiles and kisses her on her cheek; he then exits upstairs after he turns off the study room; the camera zooms out seeing Bruce going upstairs and Julie still sleeping on the couch) (Fades out) V ends CLOSING CREDITS Category:The Young Knight